


True Love

by MissHammer



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHammer/pseuds/MissHammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Artwork done on 2012 for Jatona and originally posted on the Starsky/Hutch Secret Santa community.</p>
    </blockquote>





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork done on 2012 for Jatona and originally posted on the Starsky/Hutch Secret Santa community.


End file.
